Yale is Anything but Blue
by Mellyn Colly
Summary: Rory and Paris finally find the happiness that was staring them in the face
1. The Background of Paris Geller

**Yale is Anything but Blue**

Chapter 1

Paris Geller had always felt something for Rory Gilmore. Something that she had never felt for Tristan, Jamie or even Asher and definitely not Doyle. Paris was in love, head over heels, hearts for pupils love with Rory. Sure Tristan had been her first crush, Jamie had been her first, Doyle was just Mr. Rightnow and although she thought she loved Asher he couldn't compare to the blue eyed girl from Stars Hollow.

Paris despised Rory when they had first met and did everything she could to get Rory to go away. Paris insulted her hometown, belittled her at every chance she got and went so far as to tell her she hated her when the date with Tristian didn't leave the happily ever after she so desired. Despite everything Paris put her through Rory was still the best friend Paris could ever ask for, she took the vice president job even though she did not want to take it, she got her into the Puffs initiation (although it ended in catastrophe it was still good intentioned) and invited her to a Bangles concert. That concert just so happened to be what set everything into motion, it was the first time Paris really looked at Rory as not an academic rival but as a friend.

The lights of the stage made Rory look breathtaking and during "Eternal Flame" Paris felt her heart flutter. When they took the trip to Washington D.C. the two girls really had a chance to bond for the first time without their school rivalry getting in the way. Paris had always known that Rory was quick witted and could her own in a debate, what Paris did not know was how much fun she would have talking for hours on end to her with the occasional fun loving debate. Rory was also one of the few people Paris felt she could divulge information of her to, it was shocking to her how much she trusted Rory and enjoyed spending time with. Continuing with the trend of giving Paris nothing but more reason to have a crush on her, Rory made her feel beautiful when she was preparing for her date with Jamie something no one before her had managed to do. It was on the final day of the trip when the girls were packing up to go home that Paris realized she didn't want the trip to end, she had been by Rory's side all summer and that's exactly where she wanted to be forever. When they got off the plane in Connecticut they hugged before Rory went off with Lorelai, as she ran to her mother with open arms Paris watched and it was at that moment she realized just how much she liked Rory, like wasn't the proper word, crush couldn't do it justice. Paris's feelings toward Rory were deeper than the Marinas Trench. Paris tried to push it away, she went out with Jamie and had sex and did whatever she could to get rid of the feelings she felt for the brunette, but it didn't work, every night in her dreams she was never with Jamie or even the latest Hollywood hunk it was always Rory.

When she received her rejection letter from Harvard she was devastated, she claimed that it was because she was going to let down the Geller legacy, and although that was partly true it was mostly due to Rory, Rory's dream was Harvard and Paris knew she'd have no trouble getting in, and when she did Paris would likely never see her again. The reality shook her and Paris realized she wouldn't be able to push out her feelings anymore and would do whatever it took to make Rory hers. When she found out they'd both be going to Yale she had her father pull a few strings and ended up in the same dorm as Rory and getting closer to moving into her heart.


	2. Movie Night

**Yale is Anything but Blue**

Chapter 2

 **Notes:** This chapter and the final chapter both take place in Rory and Paris's sophomore year at Yale

"It's over, Doyle and I" Paris says in an irritated voice as she enters the dorm she shares with Rory. "Aw that's too bad, I thought you guys were a cute couple, crazy but cute". "Yeah well we weren't crazy enough to work" Paris responded curtly. Rory frowned slightly seeing the anger in her friend's eyes "That jerk never listened to me, guys are such a pain". "Preaching to the choir there" Rory replied as she remember Logan cheating on her with some redheaded bimbo.

"It's Friday night and neither of us have plans it's pretty pathetic" Paris lamented. "Why don't we go see a movie? We could use something to get our minds off of guys for a while" Rory suggested in an attempt to brighten the mood. "That seems like a decent idea, what do you want to see?" "What about _Madagascar_? Who doesn't love a movie about talking animals" Rory asked cheerfully. "C'mon that movie is for kids" Paris said trying to shut down the idea. "Pretty please?" Rory pleaded with a pout. _Damn not the pout, I can't resist that adorable little pout_ "Alright the animation looks pretty good, lets see it" Paris sighed.

The car ride to the movies was full of conversation mostly about how Paris was dreading going to the movie. "Oh come on Paris widen your horizons" Rory mock begged "I'm going to see Ben Stiller as a Lion how much wider do you want my horizons?" Paris retorted. _It's so cute when she argues about petty things_ Rory thought to herself, as a matter of fact it is one of the many things Rory found cute about the blonde. Rory had felt a change in her during the trip to Washington D.C. she had only ever seen the stern "Queen bitch of Chiltion" facade and during their stay at Capitol Hill she saw a softer fun loving side of Paris few others have seen. _I wish I could see it more_ Rory mentally wished. She was proud of Paris for landing a date with Jamie, but when she was dolling up Paris she saw her in a way she never saw her before. _She looked so damned cute that night, I should've told her to cancel on Jamie and go on a date with me._ After that she started thinking of Paris in a romantic light and with every smile she cracked and every conversation they had Rory fell deeper and deeper for her. Logan had been a detour, something to satisfy her because she couldn't get what she wanted. _Not that it was satisfying_ Rory smirked to herself _Oh well, now that we're both single maybe I can make this work._

They arrived to a 10:00 showing of the movie "It's going to be way past my bed time by the time this is over" Paris joked as they made their way to the theater. "Come on the best seats are in the back" Rory grabbed Paris's hand and pulled her towards the back of the theater. _I could get used to this_ Paris thought with a smile on her face. The girls took their seats in the back row, the seats had arm rests that could be raised _I'll have to keep that in mind_ Rory though mischievously. Rory found the movie far more amusing than Paris did, not that she minded getting to hear Rory's laughter for an hour and a half _I love that laugh more than I love arts and crafts_ Paris thought to herself. At around 11 Rory quietly yawned, lifted the arm rest and rested her head on Paris's shoulder. Rory looked up at Paris and flashed her a smile, Paris put her arm around Rory in response. Neither of the girls cared about the movie at this point, they both had the same thing on their mind: _She might actually like me._


	3. The Culmination of Desire

**Yale is Anything but Blue**

Chapter 3

The ride home was quiet for the most part as both girls were tired since the movie ended at almost 12. Rory was the first to speak as they walked inside "I had fun" "I did too" Paris replied honestly. "We should cuddle like that more often, it was cozy" Rory said as she giggled, "We really should" Paris said with a smile.

By 1:00 both girls were dressed and ready for bed, Rory was the first under covers and she was ready to make her move. "It's so cold" she said shivering "keep me warm?" She asked with her arms out hoping for Paris to join her. "You're so needy some times" Paris sighed and joined Rory in bed _I wish you would be more needy_ she said to herself. "That's part of my charm" Rory responded with a smile. The girls looked into each others eyes, both filled with a want for each other. "I should've thought of this before, you're very warm" Rory said sleepily "better late than never" Paris yawned.

 _I've got to do it now_ Paris urged herself on. "Rory?" she whispered. "Yes Paris?" Rory replied groggily "you look adorable when you sleep" "aw you're quiet the looker yourself". With that Paris closed her eyes, leaned in and kissed her cheek. "What was that?" Rory asked surprised. "I-I'm sorry Rory I-I just really like you an-" she was cut off by Rory giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I like you too, so if you're going to kiss me you have to do it right."

The girls kissed again this time deeper letting out the years of lust and desire into one act. "I've wanted to do this since The Bangles concert" Paris said between kisses. "I've been dreaming about this for years" Rory said while catching her breath. Paris intertwined her fingers with Rory's "Guys are so overrated" she said with a smile. "I agree, I don't want to go back to them" Rory tightened her hold of Paris's waist "I want to stay right here". "I've wanted you for so long and now that I have you I'm not letting go of you" Paris said with determination in her voice "part of me has known since I met you that you were the only one for me and I sure am glad you think so too". "You're the only one who makes sense for me not Jess, not Logan not Dean, I'm not destined to be take some dumb Hartford socialite's last name I'm meant to become a Gellar". Rory replied with the same firmness of Paris's statement. "Rory Gilmore, I love you" "and I love you too Paris Geller" with their feelings finally discovered Rory and Paris kissed once more and went to sleep in each others arms.

 **THE END**


End file.
